


Strippus Interruptus

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm stripping for you, Danno, what's it look like I'm doing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strippus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Because @Fatimahh said "Take it off, Steve. Take it all off," when I showed her this [ screen grab ](http://bookemdanno.net/photos/displayimage.php?album=461&pid=87279#top_display_media).

"Babe, what are you doing?"  

From his vantage point on the edge of the bed Danny couldn't take his eyes off Steve. He ran his palms up and down his own thighs in absent minded agitation. 

"I'm stripping for you, Danno, what's it look like I'm doing? Not much of a detective," Steve teased, his voice low and rumbling.

The bright afternoon island light streamed into the second floor master bedroom of the McGarrett house. It bounced off the regulation spit polished window panes and made the dust motes sparkle in the air, surrounding the Navy SEAL in an almost magical light. His well defined muscles rippled and shifted sensuously as he slowly peeled off the black polo shirt he'd been wearing. So slowly, his back arching, pecs and biceps flexing.

Danny's mouth went as dry as the Sahara. He felt riveted in place. He'd seen Steve change his clothes hundreds of times. Half of them seemed to be at work where he always seemed to have an excuse to rip whatever the shirt of the day was off in spectacular fashion, rendering Danny mute for a short time. He'd seen him change clothing in this very room as well, swapping out board shorts for cargo pants and vice versa. But he'd never seen this.

This...whatever this was. Not your average stripping. That was too crass a definition for what Steve was doing. This was a striptease. 

A choreographed seduction. It was glorious and mesmerizing and Danny would have moaned if he could have managed to make another sound after his initial query. He felt frozen in time and place, the only thing capable of moving in this imaginary stasis field being Steve's undulating body. 

The room was silent again after their sparsely worded exchange. Silent except for the gentle rustle of cloth as it whispered across generous expanses of sun kissed skin. Acres of skin. Some darkly beautiful in it's inked decor. 

Danny felt truly breathless. He ached to touch. Instead he gripped the material of his own slacks and hung on to it tightly. It was just as well he felt rooted to the spot. He feared the spell being woven between them would be shattered by the slightest movement on his part. So he watched.

Steve had fully removed his shirt but did not release it. Instead he gathered it one palm and then drew it across his chest and down his abdomen inch by excruciating inch. 

Danny's breath hitched and his eyes widened. Steve had never made such a show of this before. Not like this. 

He dropped the shirt down past his waist, brushing his belt buckle and letting it slip through his long fingers to finally fall upon the floor. 

Danny followed it with his eyes then looked back up at Steve.

Gorgeous Steve. Steve who was now moving towards him with intent and purpose and a determined gleam in his eye. He reached for Danny.

Downstairs a door slammed with all the shock and noise of a thunderbolt.   
It startled them both and all the air felt sucked out of the room, the spell broken. 

And then, before either man had a chance to react...

"Danno! Uncle Steve? Are you here?" said a cheery, high voice.

Grace. 

The two men looked at each other in stunned mutual silence. Then Danny's Dad instincts kicked in and he managed to find his voice, raising it loud enough to be heard downstairs, albeit a bit shaky. 

"Monkey, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Danno! My piano practice was canceled. Ms. Lacey got sick so I asked the driver to drop me off here because you said you guys were going to stay home today. Mommy said it was okay."

Not for the first time Danny felt like strangling Rachel. Had no one heard of a phone? 

"That's great, Monkey," he answered. "Uncle Steve and I are both upstairs. We'll be right down." 

"Okay," Grace yelled. 

"Crap," said Steve underneath his breath, gazing at Danny with longing and then dipping down to retrieve his shirt.

Danny regarded him with thwarted desire. "Steven," he asked, "why do you never, ever lock the door?"

Steve looked sheepish. "It's an island thing?" He spread his hands out plaintively. "Plus everyone seems to get in here anyway, regardless, so what's the point?" 

Danny sighed. It almost sounded like a whimper. Almost.

"Well, it looks like game called on account of rain. Fix your face dear, we have company."

Steve snorted. As Danny headed past him to the doorway he grabbed him by the waist and kissed him, briefly, but deep and lush.  

"Luckily, I honor rain checks," he said quietly. "No expiration dates."

Danny gave him a tiny smile.

"And Danno?"

"Yeah?" 

"Teach your daughter the virtues of calling first, ok?"

 Danny sighed wistfully, "Yeah."


End file.
